The Last Will
by mychakk
Summary: What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.
1. The Last Will: Prologue

**Title: The Last Will  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **1/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: 507**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**A/N**_ I've always come up with alternate timelines for my favorite shows, wondering how everything would have happened if one thing was to change… but I've never actually sat and written it all down. This is probably going to be the biggest writing project for me so far. I started working on it around the summer of 2011, but then I focused on other fandoms and the story sat on my hard-drive ever since. I decided to post the two already finished parts of the planned five, and hopefully your reviews will inspire my lazy and uncooperative muse to start working so I'll be able to finish the other three as well. _

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to all Goku/Chichi shippers out there. Thank you all for the support and feedback on my G/CC one-shots (still surprised at the feedback those are getting…), hopefully you'll enjoy this project of mine, as well._

_I'll end to long AN and present you the short prologue. _

_Enjoy! _

**xxx**

**Prologue **

**Grandpa Gohan's Last Will **

**xxx**

The forest – that usually looked peaceful and beautiful – was in a _poor_ state. Trees were lying in broken heaps and grass was charred and stomped upon. The post-war sight, stretching over the usually calm area, has scared away all of the animals. Not a sound was being heard just the eerily silence.

In the middle of it all, one could see some splattered ruins of a traditional small hut. It was all that was left of the humble home where a lone old man have been living with his grandson for the last five years. The rising Sun bathed the unusual battlefield in bright rays as the world – slowly but swiftly – woke up from the moonlit night.

One small boy opened his eyes, getting up from his peaceful slumber, completely unaware of the change his life was going to take this very day. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness away, then yawned stretching his limbs. A chill ran down his body and he looked at himself.

"Whoa! Why am I naked?" He asked puzzled. "Grandpa-" he stopped looking around himself at the ugly sight before him. "What has happened here?!" He asked confused. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He got up quickly, calling out, but only silence answered him.

He started to run around, noticing the big footsteps around the fallen trees and the ruins that once were his home. _The monster! The monster of the full Moon must have come!_ He thought frantically and called his Grandpa once more.

He stopped abruptly, blood disappearing from his face.

"GRANDPA!" He yelled horrified, running to the mutilated body of the only person that has ever shown him any interest and caring. The old man was grayish and cold, his neck and limbs bended at odd angles.

The small boy was only six but he has seen enough dead animals to recognize the signs. He sobbed once as tears prickled his eyes. "Grandpa…" he whispered brokenly. He fell down on his knees his trembling hand going slowly to the pale lifeless face. But just before it touched it, the hand fisted. How could he have slept thorough the monster's appearance? His Grandpa must have tried to stop it from harming him! And he was unable to help his Grandpa! And now, because of this, his Grandpa was gone!

…_Goku! Remember, if something would ever happen to me, you can't stay here. It's not good for such a small boy to live in the forest on his own. You should go north to the Fire Mountain where my old friend lives. He's name is Gyu Mao – The Ox King. He'll take care of you…_

Goku stood up, his face down while his hands were clenched tightly. He remembered what Grandpa Gohan told him after the Monster's first appearance years ago. This was his Grandpa's will and Goku will abide by it. He will bury his Grandpa, take all of their possessions and begin the journey north to his new home.

**xxx**

**End of Prologue**

**TBC**

**xxx**

**AN 2: **I'm_ aware that some may not be happy with the person I've chosen to tag along for the DB(Z) journey (aka Chichi) but I'm writing this mostly for myself and I want to explore the idea of the DB(Z) AU with her being more involved. If it's interesting enough to get reviews the better for me :)_

_Also, note that I plan to stay as true to the original story as possible (although we'll be drifting away from canon more and more as the story progress simply because, I'll have to stay true to the character development of _this_ story). Anyway there won't be any romance for a LONG while. But there will be a lot of close friendship for Goku and Chichi. _

_With this in mind, review and check out the first chapter. :) The updates (normally only one chapter) should be once a week, probably on Sundays._

_Cheers!_


	2. Pilaf Saga: Ch 1

**Title: The Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **1/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: 2205**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to all Goku/Chichi shippers out there. Thank you all for the support and feedback on my G/CC one-shots (still surprised at the feedback those are getting…), hopefully you'll enjoy this project of mine, as well._

**A/N**_ Here is the first Chapter in which Goku meets new friends. _

_Enjoy! _

**xxx**

**Chapter One**

**A Turtle Way of Taking a Walk **

**xxx**

It has been two weeks since Goku has left Mt Paozu to fulfill his Grandpa's last wish. After the shock had worn off he buried his dead Grandfather near his favorite tree then gathered the remaining clothes, as well as the Power Pole and Si Xin Qui – the Four Star Ball, his two most precious possessions that were left by his late Grandfather. He left in the north direction catching his food whenever he was hungry and sleeping on trees or in the cave if he was lucky enough. He liked the wilderness but now it brought him the painful memory of his Grandpa, for the two of them used to spend their nights outside quite often.

A loud grumbling noise interrupted Goku's musings and he grabbed his tummy.

"You want something to fill ya, dontcha?" he asked smiling. "We'll find ya some good stuff!"

He focused on the noises around him and grinned, happily. Yes! He could hear the river nearby, he could eat a fish! He ran swiftly in that direction, jumping and swinging around the trees, until he arrived at his goal.

The water was crystal clear and Goku could see some big fishes swimming there unsuspectingly. He grinned to himself and put down his small package near the tree then stripped his clothes away. _Now, how did Grandpa catch those fishes? _He jumped to the water waiting for it to stop shimmering.

When finally the waves calmed enough for the boy to see through, Goku gasped confused. All the fishes were gone! He scratched his head puzzled. Oh, right! He shouldn't have jumped in! He scared them away! Grandpa had always scolded him for doing so. Oh, well; he will have to wait a bit till they return.

It didn't take long for the fishes to be back and Goku grinned seeing a rather large one near his leg. He dived ready to catch it, feeling triumphant as he held it in his chubby hands. But the fish had other ideas and it wiggled and wiggled while its slimy scales slipped from the small boy's hands. Goku frowned. Getting his dinner won't be as easy as he thought at first.

He tried different ways to catch all various sized fishes, either jumping in the water, or hugging his prey afterwards, or catching it by its tail. Finally he caught a rather small one. _Oh well, it will have to do_. He thought, jumping up from the water. He was starting to feel cold from standing too long in the running spring water. As he ate his modest lunch and vowed to perfect his fishing abilities from now on.

Finally Goku gathered his possessions and started walking once more. The forest cleared and a beautiful meadow stretched before him. He watched everything around him, humming some old song his Grandpa tried to sing to him once. But the old man was a bad singer so now Goku more like improvised then recalled the original melody.

"Upmf." Goku said as he stumbled on the road. "What the-?" he looked up and blinked.

"Hello!"

"Ah!" Goku scrambled away. "A rock is talking to me!" he yelped, startled.

"I'm not a rock. I'm a turtle." The rock, now known as the Turtle, said slowly. "Do you know where the sea is?"

"Sea?" Goku repeated puzzled. "What's that?"

"What?" The Turtle blinked at him. "The sea, well, it's a big water." The Turtle explained. "Do you know where it is?"

"No. I've seen a river that way." He told him. "Is that it?"

The Turtle sighed, resignedly. "No. But the river should end up by the sea." The Turtle said. "Which way it was flowing?"

"The way you are coming from." Goku replied, getting up from his sitting position. "Why are you looking for this sea?" He asked curious.

"I live there." The Turtle replied then sighed. "If it goes the way I came from, it means I've been going in the wrong direction for the past three weeks…" His shoulders slumped. "I got lost again; Master Roshi will have his day, hearing this." He sighed once more. "Oh, well; I'd better turn around and start walking back, if I want to be home by the end of the month."

Goku cocked his head to the right, watching the strange creature walk away. "Wow, you move slowly." He stated bluntly but innocently.

"I am a turtle, after all." The Turtle replied not stopping in his walk.

"I know!" Goku said suddenly in a bright and excited voice. "I'll help you get there!"

"What?" This time the Turtle stopped to turn his head and stare at him. "How will you do that?"

"Simply. I'll carry you there." Goku said and smiled his trademark, happy smile.

"Whaa-" before the Turtle could question him, Goku had it on his back and began running in the direction the Turtle was coming from.

"Wow. You move fast." The Turtle said over Goku's shoulder, sounding impressed.

"Thanks." Goku huffed. "My Grandpa used to tell me I was too fast for him so I shouldn't run away."

"Oh." The Turtle felt a sudden dampening of the mood. "Did- did something happen to your Grandfather?" he asked timidly.

"He died two weeks ago." Goku replied, a slight frown forming on his face.

"I'm sorry." The Turtle said, remorseful.

"Why? It wasn't your fault." Goku said, puzzled. "He was killed by a Monster of the Full Moon." Goku's voice darkened. "I'll take revenge for my Grandpa when I see him."

"Oh." The Turtle wasn't sure what to say at this, not knowing what the boy was exactly talking about. "Do you live here?" he asked changing the topic.

Goku shook his head. "No. I am on my way to the Fire Mountain. My Grandpa wanted me to go there if something happened to him." He explained.

"Oh."

"Sh." Goku hushed his companion, stopping. "I don't think I hear the river anymore." he said and put down the Turtle. "I'm going to see if it still goes in this direction." He took his Power Pole, put it firmly on the ground then stated in a confident voice. "Power Pole – Exchange!"

He shot up with the exchanging Pole, leaving a startled and gaping Turtle on the ground. Finally the Power Pole stopped its extension and Goku looked around, gasping. "I see it! I see this sea! Whoa! What a big water!" He yelled. They needed to turn a bit to the left, but it wasn't that far away as he thought it would be. He shortened his Power Pole and smiled at the still gaping Turtle.

"We need to go there." Goku said happily, pointing to the left, then put the animal back on his shoulders. "It's not that far." He finished and started running more vigorously.

It didn't take them long to get to the sea. Goku's eyes were big as saucers as he stared at the huge amount of water before him. The Turtle's eyes were full of tears. He didn't think he would see it for a month and here he was in front of it in less than a day! He was so happy!

"Could you wait up here for a bit?" The Turtle said happily hoping into the sea. "I'll bring you back a lovely reward."

"A reward?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the right, but the Turtle was already out of his speaking range.

Goku looked at this sea. _It sure looks like a _wide_ river_. He thought walking to the water.

"Eww! This water is salty!" he yelled, spitting the water he has just drunk. "Who put all this salt in there?" He straightened looking at the large water. Was it called _sea_ because of that? It was wider than any river he has ever seen and it got salty water. _It must be._ He concluded with a nod.

Goku walked out of the water and looked around for something to eat. Those strange long trees there had big fruits that looked tasty. He tried to climb up but it was a hard task to do. Frustrated, He punched the tree and one of the big brown fruits fall on top of his head.

"Ow!" Goku yelled, grabbing his head. "That _hurt_!"

He looked down at the offending fruit. It was cracked and something was leaking from it. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled sweetly and so he leaped the liquid with his tongue tentatively.

"Yummy!" He said happily and sucked out all the drink.

He looked at the fruit once more shaking it. He was curious what was inside. He cracked it more, eventually splitting it in half. It was all white inside and smelled like the juice he had just drunk. He bit the white stuff and smiled, finishing this strange fruit quickly. Before he could get another one, he heard the Turtle approaching him once more.

Goku turned toward the sea and blinked. The Turtle was coming back, that's for sure. But there was someone _riding_ on it!

It was an old man, older even than his Grandpa had been, with something dark on his nose that hidden his eyes. He was holding a long walking stick and had a turtle shell on his back.

"Aloha!" The Old Man said, rising his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The Turtle added, sounding happy.

"So you helped my friend here?" The Old Man asked, looking down at Goku.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, watching the Man before him carefully.

"Me?" The Man puffed his chest. "I am the Kame Sin'nin! The Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi!" He stated proudly, then he turned to the Turtle. "He _really_ did help you? He looks _small_."

"He did, Master." The Turtle nodded. "He took me here all by himself."

"Well, we owe you one." Master Roshi turned to Goku. "And I'm paying up… with a _mighty_ reward."

"Not again…" Goku muttered. He wasn't so sure he wanted to meet _another_ old man…

The Old Man named Roshi turned to the sea, deep in thought. He stretched the hand, that was holding the wooden stick, and opened his mouth ready to yell, than stopped, muttering. "Damn, that tainted seed of the Phoenix! What to give? What to give? Oh! I know!" he paused, straightening up once more and bellowed in a firm voice "Come to me …Kinto'un!"

A swishing sound, which got louder with each passing second, came at them from the sky where a yellow cloud appeared, heading their way.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, not noticing the relieved sigh coming from Master Roshi. "It's a _cloud_!" He said surprised.

"It's not an _usual_ cloud!" Master Roshi said. "It's Kinto'un. The Flying Nimbus." He explained, without explaining anything to Goku.

"The Flying Nimbus?" Goku asked puzzled, looking back at Master Roshi.

"Aye." Master Roshi said, leaning on his wooden stick, as Goku turned toward the cloud once more. "And I give it to you." The Old Man stated.

"How do you eat it?" Goku asked, turning to Master Roshi once more.

"You don't eat a magical cloud!" the Old Hermit yelled, then added in a calmer note. "You _ride_ it. And it will take you wherever you'll desire."

"Really? Then it can take me to the Fire Mountain!" Goku replied happily, turning toward the cloud.

"That's the ticket, boy." Master Roshi nodded, then raised his crooked finger. "But! …unless you are of pure heart, it'll never even let you on! This cloud got standards!" He finished, then bent his knees. "Here, let me show you."

Goku watched in anticipation as the Old Man jumped in the air clearly aiming to land on the yellow cloud in front of them. He descended onto it perfectly …only to fall down through it with a loud clank.

"Master Roshi!" the Turtle said embarrassed. "Really! I say! What have you been up to?"

"No, no." Roshi said, getting up and stroking his sore hip. "It clearly is defective. It needs some magical tuning or something."

Swish! Something ran past them and both the Turtle and its Master looked up.

"Let _me _try!" Goku yelled excited, jumping up.

"Huh?" Roshi asked as the boy landed perfectly _on_ the cloud.

"Whoo!" Goku yelled exuberantly. "I'm on a _cloud_!"

"It seems …fixed, sir." The Turtle said, flatly.

"Maybe it needed a power surge." Roshi mumbled.

The Turtle just send him a knowing glance.

"Nimbus! Go!" Goku yelled happily getting ready for a ride.

The cloud seemed to hum happily before it took into the sky with the little boy laughing joyously. The unusual pair made whirls and zigzags in the air, flying at a mind-blowing speed. Finally they stopped in front of the Old Master and his Turtle.

"This is the greatest!" Goku yelled happily. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hm, you make it look as if it was _meant_ for you, boy…" Roshi mussed, as the boy left on the cloud, leaving the Old Man and his Turtle behind.

Goku laughed aloud as the wind blew his hair away. "What a great reward!" he shouted. "Now it won't take me long to get to Grandpa Gohan's old friend! Nimbus! Let's go to the north, to the Fire Mountain!"

**Xxx**

**End of Chapter One**

**TBC**

**Xxx**

_See all next week with a chapter called _First Meetings – First Impressions_ in which Goku arrives at Ox's King land._

_Don't forget to review, it certainly fuel my muse to write more!_


	3. Pilaf Saga: Ch 2

**Title: The Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **2/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: 2478**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search of the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**Dedication: **_This story is dedicated to all Goku/Chichi shippers out there. Thank you all for the support and feedback on my G/CC one-shots (still surprised at the feedback those are getting…), hopefully you'll enjoy this project of mine, as well._

**A/N**_ Huge thank you to all that has reviewed. Here is the next Chapter. _

_Enjoy! _

**Xxx**

**Chapter Two**

**First Meetings – First Impressions**

**xxx**

After receiving the Flying Nimbus from the Old Man and the Turtle, Goku stopped by ariver to get his supper. Taught from his previous experience, he didn't go straight into the water but used his tail as a bait. While his tail was the most tender part of his body, it still served well in catching three medium sized fishes that filled him quite nicely. After all he was willing to bear the pain in order to eat, he shrugged to himself as he munched on the grilled fishes.

Goku has spent the night on the Nimbus, sleeping on a nice and cozy bed for the first time since the death of his Grandfather. The sleep has not come easily, but Goku was tired from the events of the day and finally his mind wandered to the dreamland.

The next day was spent wholly on the Nimbus with an intrigued Goku. He watched over the different lands they have been passing by. Some were forests, others meadows with animals he has never seen before. He could see some houses on his way, ones that were so much bigger than the hut he had shared with his Grandpa. He even passed a large area of tall rectangular looking buildings, with a smelly air. It must have been a city, as it matched Grandpa's description. He was glad he and his Grandpa had lived in the forest and he hoped Grandfather's friend lived near one as well. He did not think he would like it much in the city.

Eventually he reached a big area that hardly ever had any greenery or water, but mostly was made of sand and rocks. _This must be a desert._ Goku thought flying over it and looking around curiously. He remembered all the different names for lands his Grandpa had taught him so far. He flew over it for a long time until he saw some mountains in the horizon, with one that was towering over the rest.

"This must be it!" he yelled happily. "Flying Nimbus! Let's go!"

The small cloud chirped happily, speeding toward the mountain with Goku laughing heartily.

As they got nearer, the deadly deserted area gave into a more pleasant one. More trees appeared and grass started to cover the earth almost everywhere. Goku looked around trying to memorize the landscapes as much as possible. If he has arrived correctly, this would be his new home from now on.

There was a big forested area and a lake with a river nearby. He could see some small houses put together from time to time and beautiful meadows with animals. He didn't see any city nearby and he was glad.

_Wrrr…_

A roar interrupted Goku's examination and he caught his tummy in his hands. "You think it's time to eat?" Goku asked only to hear another roar. "Yeah, I think so, too."

He looked around thinking where he should land, his eyes focusing on the lake. He urged his Nimbus to go there and jumped on the bank of the lake, looking around inqusitively. There weren't any houses in sight, just the forest surrounding the calm pool of water. It was quiet and peaceful here and immediately Goku started to like this place.

"Aaaahhh!" Goku jumped as a startled, high pitched scream resounded from behind him. He turned around, only to duck quickly in order to avoid a sharp flying object. There was a pause, then a quiet whimpering started. Goku thought it was safe enough to look up.

Before him stood- he wasn't exactly sure who it was before him. He has never seen a creature like this before. It was his height, had long dark hair, two legs similar to his and two arms that were covering its face. And it made these pitiful noises. He blinked. It looked human enough. But not like any human he has ever seen before. It looked more …softly and bumpier. He had only met Grandpa and the Old Turtle Man and they looked alike. But this…

"Hello." He said tentatively and jumped away involuntarily as it wailed. _Loudly_.

"Don't come near me!" it yelled revealing its face for the first time. Goku was surprised by the sight of the biggest, darkest eyes he has ever seen. And they were shimmering with unshed tears. "O-or I'll k-kill-" suddenly it stopped its ranting as it got a better look at him. "You are just a boy." It squeaked surprised.

"I know I am." Goku said simply. "And you are?"

"What? I'm a girl!" The girl replied indigantly, her eyes filling with a strange fire.

"Oh! A girl! Grandpa told me to be nice if I ever met one." The girl before him blinked. "I've never seen one before." He continued walking to her.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked taking a step back. He stopped and looked into her eyes innocently.

"I want to see you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" she yelled but he ignored her and walked around her a few times.

"You look just like me!" he sounded amazed. "But you don't have a tail!" the girl blinked then screamed pointing at him.

"B-but _you_ have _one_!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at the appendage.

"I know I do." Goku replied still watching her carefully. "I wonder why you don't."

"I've never had a tail!" The girl said indigantly.

"And I've always had one." Goku replied.

They paused looking at each other seizing the other one up carefully.

"Boys/Girls are strange." They said simultaneously.

"Hey!" the girl yelled, her cheeks rosy, but Goku just laughed.

"I'm Goku." He said smiling at her broadly, putting his arms around his head. It was nice meeting a girl he decided.

"Oh. I'm Chichi." The girl said bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Chichi." Goku said happily. There was a pause as they watched each other.

"Um, so what are you doing here, Goku?" Chichi asked suddenly, looking away, but before he could answer her, a loud roar interrupted, making her jump from him in fright.

"Wh-what was that?" she asked looking at him with big, wide eyes.

"My tummy." Goku said holding it, a pitiful look on his face. "I was hungry and thought about catching a fish in this lake." He looked to the left at the shimmering water.

"Oh." Chichi said. He looked so distressed. "We can go to my house. I'm sure my Daddy will give you something to eat."

"You think so?" Goku looked at her, brightening.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Oh, then let's go!" he shouted. "Nimbus!"

"Aaahhh!" Chichi screamed once more as a small cloud stopped in front of the strange boy and he jumped on it. Goku looked back at her, puzzled.

"What's the matter?" he asked titling his head to the right.

"Y-you are standing on a _cloud_!"

"I know. I got it from an Old Man after helping his Turtle getting to the sea. Did you know the sea water is salty? Who would put all that salt in there?"

"What? I know it's salty, and I don't think anyone put the salt in the sea." She said, watching the fluffy ball of cotton candy in front of her, warily.

"Oh. Curious." Goku shrugged, and added impatiently. "Anyway, let's go, I'm starving."

She looked at him unsure, then noticed his happy face. If he could stand on this cloud, so could she! She walked purposefully to the cloud and wondered how she could get on it. It was too high for her to jump on it like Goku did. She would have to learn how to jump high just like he has done so, she vowed. Then she sighed and tried to climb it, but she wasn't as successful as she would have liked to be. She put her leg on the surface of the cloud trying to rise herself up on it but she was too weak. She hated to feel weak! Then she saw something dangling in front of her. Before she could think what it was exactly, she grabbed it and pulled herself up on the cloud.

Goku waited patiently for Chichi to climb on Nimbus. She surely took her time! She should hurry up, he was hung- suddenly a piercing pain shocked his whole body and a weakness like no other overcame him. He swayed on the cloud for a moment then lost the ability to stand, falling down like a stiff wood.

"Huh?" Chichi blinked looking down at him surprised. "What are you doing down there, Goku?" she asked him perplexed. He got up and grabbed his head, his eyes filled with painful tears.

"Don't grab my tail, will ya?" He whimpered. "It makes me lose my strength. …Ow."

"Well, what are ya doing with a tail, anyway?" she asked him, sitting happily on the cloud.

"Can't help what I've got, Now can I?" he replied, jumping on the cloud as well. "Just don't do it in the future." He said and she huffed. "So where are we going?"

"What? Oh! To the right, there should be the village we live in." Chichi said pointing.

"Right." Goku nodded and the cloud rushed in the correct direction.

"Waaa!" Chichi yelled, grabbing his waist.

"Hold on tight!" Goku shouted at her, and smiled seeing her face. It was way more happy then frightened.

"This is great!" she yelled, feeling the wind blow her hair away.

"It is, isn't it?" Goku replied, smiling. "Are you up for a ride?" he asked.

"What? I don-Aaahhh!" her speech was interrupted as the cloud started making whirls and turns in the air. Their exuberant laugh mixed with the blowing wind.

"Goku!"

"What?" he asked, startled by her frantic shout.

"That's my village!" Chichi yelled pointing with her hand at the rapidly disappearing houses. "We've just missed it!"

"Don't worry!" Goku said. "Nimbus! Take us there!" And the Yellow Cloud complied happily.

They stopped in the middle of the village, startling a few people, who were gawking at them shocked expressions.

"Daddy!" Chichi yelled jumping off the cloud and running to a _very_ tall and big man. He wore a warrior suit with a horned helmet and binoculars. A cape blew behind him as he scooped the small girl in his arms.

"Chichi!" he bellowed in a loud voice. "Where have ye been?! I've been frantic with worry over ye!"

"I was by the lake, Daddy. I wanted to pick some flowers." Chichi explained.

"Shoulda have known ye'd go there." The big man said in an amused voice. "Now, who've ye got there?" he asked looking up, smiling, then he gawked. "T-the Kinto'un! Where did ye get that, boy? Tell me!" he yelled getting closer to Goku.

"I got it as a reward. From a Turtle Guy." Goku said, still standing on the cloud. "Wow, you really look like a strong one." He finished.

"The 'Turtle guy'? That's must be me invincible old Master!" The Big Man bellowed, excited. "Do ye know where he lives, boy? Tell me where he is!" he said looking at Goku closely.

"I don't know exactly where he lives." Goku said, stroking his cheek with his finger. "I just helped his Turtle with getting to the sea. So he lives somewhere there."

"Oh. But, still! It narrows it down!" The Big Man started to do a strange dance. "Yoo-hoo! I'll be able to get into me castle!"

Goku turned to Chichi puzzled. "What is he talking about?"

"The castle, our real home, is up on that mountain engulfed in the fire." She explained pointing the tallest mountain. Goku could see a silhouette of a castle on top of it.

"Oh. And that's why it's so hot here?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I was little, Dad took me for a picnic near the lake we've just met. By the time we returned the whole mountain was set on fire. Nothing seems to stop it. And ever since then we can't get into the castle." She explained.

"Then why your Dad thinks you'll be able to get in, now?" Goku asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure." She frowned. "I heard once that there is this magical fan. The Bansho Fan that can distinguish any fire on Earth."

"It sure does, Honey." The Big Man bellowed joining the talk. "And me invincible Master shoulda have it." He paused, looking at Goku once more. "But hey! Th-That Staff ye got. Is that Nyoi-bō? The Power Pole?"

"Wow. You're good. My Grandpa gave me this." Goku said, his face darkening for a tiny bit moment at the mention of his Grandfather.

"Y-yer…? Is his name Son Gohan?" The Big Man bellowed.

"Yep." Goku said, smiling.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Doesn't that beat all! Son Gohan's grandson!" The Big Man yelled, laughing merrily.

"You knew my Grandpa?" Goku asked, surprised.

"…knew him? Master Roshi's second best student was me." He said proudly, pointing at himself. "But his first was yer Grandpa. Now that brings memories!" he added happily.

"For real?!" Goku said, getting excited himself. "Wow. Then you must be Gyu-Mao!"

"Aye. Gyu-Mao, The Ox-King. At yer services." The Big Man bowed slightly in front of Goku, a wide smile on his face.

Goku's smile widened. "Wow! So I'm here!" he said happily.

"But why are ye here? And what's yer name, boy?" The Ox-King asked, a bit calmer now.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Goku, Son Goku." The boy introduced himself, politely. "My Grandfather wanted me to come here if something has happened to him." He explained.

The Ox-King blinked. "If something has happened? What are ye talking about?"

"My Grandpa died over two weeks ago." Goku said, his whole demeanor sobering a bit. "That's why I started this journey to come here and fulfill his last will."

"He died?" the Ox-King asked surprised "How did he die?"

Goku paused, his hands fisting, Chichi noticed how tense he became. "Dad, Goku was hungry." She interrupted quickly, not sure why she was doing it in the first place. "Maybe we should give him something to eat?" She said. At the mention of food, Goku's stomach growled loudly, startling even the Ox King himself.

"My, my, boy! Ye must be pretty hungry! Come, there is plenty of food at me house." He said turning to the right and heading to the biggest traditional house in the village. "Let's eat something. Then we'll go to sleep and talk tomorrow. If Gohan wanted ye to live with us, then ye will. I'll have a room prepared for ye. Maybe the unoccupied one next to Chichi's? She, sure, shoulda have a company her age!"

Goku followed the rambling Ox-King inside, Chichi walking silently alongside him. He looked at her and she smiled encouragingly. He returned her smile, suddenly feeling a lot better about his new home.

**Xxx**

**End of Chapter Two**

**TBC**

**Xxx**

_I'll try to update next week, but if I won't manage, then see ya in two with a chapter called _A Moon for a Monkey _in which some startling truth about our hero are revealed._

_Don't forget to review, it certainly fuel my muse to write more!_


	4. Pilaf Saga: Ch 3

**Title: Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **3/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search for the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**AN**_ Another update after some lone hiatus. I'll be posting the chapters from now on every two weeks. _

_Huge thank you to all that has commented on the previous parts. It truly means a lot._

_Enjoy!_

**xxx **

**Chapter Three - A Moon** **for a Monkey **

**xxx**

Goku has been living in the Ox-Village for the past two years already. The people here were friendly and had accepted him quickly. He didn't mind them, it was nice to have someone to talk to like he had done with his Grandpa. But it _did_ take him a while to get used to live with so many people around him. For along as he could remember there has been only him and his Grandpa in the woods, and so it was quite a difference now when so many people were being interested in him.

For example, he was supposed to get up and come back at a certain time of the day so he could eat with the others. He had never needed to do that before. He always ate when he was hungry. Not when the food was served. That had been one hard adjustment for him to make…

Or another thing. He was supposed to take lessons with Chichi and although he liked spending time with her, the lessons were _boring_ and made him restless. But the Ox-King had declared that since he was living with them, he was going to be taught from now on. He said it was something that Gohan would have liked him to do. Grandpa Gohan had told him a lot about the world, the civilization and all that, but he never made him learn those silly signs in his book! Neither learn how to copy them into his notebook!

Goku would rather spend this time training in martial arts. The Ox-King was reluctant at first but finally relented when Chichi surprised them all with her wish to be trained as well. She made Goku promise that if he stayed with her during the morning lessons she'd be his sparring partner in the afternoons. So far the arrangement worked wonderfully for the both of them.

At the moment the two children were exploring the area around the Ox Village. It was their free time and they usually spent it either in the forest, which was Goku's favorite, or at the lake, where Chichi liked to be. Neither of the children enjoyed spending time at the castle that much, preferring the nature around them over the splendor and grandeur of the Ox-King's new residence.

Shortly, after Goku's arrival, the Ox-King has sent the children to Master Roshi for the mysterious Bansho Fan. The Old Turtle Hermit had it stored somewhere in the house and reluctantly allowed to borrow it after Chichi's heartfelt plea. The children returned happily to the Fire Mountain and presented the Fan to the Ox-King. The Big Man waved it once making the magical fire disappear. Then he happily announced that they were going to live in the castle from now on, but it needed a lot of cleaning and repairing before. It took them over a month to finish the renovations, and when they finally did the children were moved to their own rooms.

"Goku!"

The boy turned around to face his companion, then yelped rising his arm instinctively in order to block the incoming kick. Both of them jumped away, assuming their fighting stances. He smiled as Chichi grinned aiming another kick at him. He blocked it, then sent a punch in her direction, but she ducked swishing her leg under his foot. He jumped anticipating this move then landed behind her, but she was ready. She aimed an elbow at his guts but he blocked it. They jumped away once more, and-

_Wrrr!_

Goku grabbed his once again roaring stomach, not seeing the incoming punch.

"Ouch!" he moaned as he held his head.

"I won!" Chichi jumped up and down before him, happily.

"I was hungry!" Goku said, defensively.

"You shouldn't have put your guard down!" Chichi taunted.

"But when I'm hungry I can't fight!" Goku said, and his stomach roared again. Chichi laughed seeing his pitiful look.

"Come on! It's getting late. I'm sure Daddy has a dinner prepared for us at the castle." She said.

"I don't think I can move." He said.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" she said putting her hands on her hips. She has changed a lot since Goku came to live in the Ox-King Village two years ago. He still remembered the crying little girl he encountered for the first time in this very spot. She had been wearing her pink warrior suit then, but now preferred her blue and red martial arts gi over any other clothes. She was more outspoken and stubborn. And she was quite a good fighter. "Let's call Nimbus." She said.

"Ok. Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled, getting up. The cloud arrived stopping in front of them and before Goku could even blink Chichi was sitting on top of it.

"Are you coming?" she asked with a smile.

He gave her an amused glare then jumped in front of her on the cloud and they moved to the castle.

"Oh, it's getting colder and colder with each passing day." Chichi said shivering.

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "It was never this cold in the mountains where I lived before."

"Really?" Chichi asked.

"The weather was the same most of the year." He said simply. "And here it changes a lot."

"It's how the nature goes in here." Chichi explained. "And now the winter is coming."

"Winter?" Goku asked puzzled.

"Yes. Winter. There hasn't been much snow when the fire was around the castle, even for the past two years the extinguished fire was still affecting the weather." Chichi continued. "People told me there used to be a lot of snow before."

"What is a snow?" Goku asked her, turning around.

"Snow? Well… how to describe it? It's this white stuff that falls from the sky, I suppose. It's cold and fluffy and so beautiful! And we should have plenty of it this year!" She finished happily.

"Can you eat it?" he asked eagerly, wondering if it was good.

"You can, but what for?" She said laughingly.

"'Cause I'm hungry!" Goku wailed.

"Goku, you are _always_ hungry! Where do you hold all this food?" Chichi shook her head. She knew him for two years now, but it still amazed her how much he could eat.

"I don't know. I'm just like that." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You sure are." She said, smiling. "Oh, the sun is setting already. The full Moon should be up soon."

"Full moon?" Goku asked looking at the sky. "Then we should hurry up."

"Why?" Chichi asked puzzled.

"Didn't you hear the story of the Monster of the full Moon?" Goku turned around to look at her.

"Monster of the Full Moon?" Chichi said looking back at him. She has never heard such a story. "Don't be silly, there is nothing like it."

"There is! It killed my Grandpa!" Goku shot back hotly.

"Oh." Chichi said, then asked tentatively. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know." Goku turned away from her, looking forward. "I was asleep."

"Asleep?" she asked incredulously." How could you be asleep during a monster's attack?"

"I don't know! I just was!" he said and she felt him tensing. "And when I woke up in the morning, everything was destroyed, our hut, the trees and my Grandpa was- he was-" he stopped. "I wish I could get this Monster for doing it to my Grandpa!"

"Goku!" Chichi squeaked surprised. She has never heard him speak like that! Goku has always been a happy and easy going fellow. But then again he has never talked about the death of his Grandpa before. She was curious now when he mentioned it but didn't want to upset him. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. She hadn't wanted to bring back the painful memories.

"It's not your fault, you're not the monster." He said simply, not looking back at her. She nodded, forgetting he can't see her.

"I hope it won't come today." She added. Why should it? It hasn't appeared so far. But something in her gut made her feel restless…

"It won't unless we look at the Moon." Goku said simply.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"My Grandpa told me once 'Never look at the full Moon, boy.' It was after the Monster came for the first time."Goku explained.

"Oh. Why would he say that?" she asked again.

"I don't know. I never understood what he meant by that." Goku shrugged. "He said we never should look at it, so we never did."

"Then we won't look at the Moon now, either!" she vowed.

"Good." He smiled at her as they landed. "Ooohh! I smell such a good dinner! Race you to the dinner hall!" and he was gone before he even finished the sentence.

"Hey! It's not fair!" Chichi yelled, as she dashed after him.

**xxx**

Later that night, Goku woke up feeling confused. He looked around his big room but everything seemed to be in the correct place. The bed was as fluffy as it always has been and the Four Star Ball was sitting proudly on the cushion put on top of the chest of drawers like it has done for the past two years. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what has awoken him up.

He got up from the bed and walked cautiously to the bathroom door. He shared one with Chichi as their rooms were next to each other. Yet he didn't hear anything coming from there. Sometimes he could hear little noises, especially if someone was trying to be sneaky, and it always woke him up instantly. But it didn't seem to be this case right now.

He turned around and walked to the small table. There was a cup and pitcher full of water standing on it. The people from the village – the ones that were helping in the castle – put it in his room like they did for Chichi. He walked to it and poured himself a cup, drinking it slowly. He walked to the window, looking out. He focused his ears and eyes on the forest. It was quiet and asleep, only a spare animal was exploring it here and there. There was nothing that might have woken him up.

He sighed resignedly and sipped the water a little more. He looked up. The full moon was shining so beautifully.

_The Full Moon!_

The cup hit the floor with a clank as the water spilled out into a puddle.

But Goku has not heard neither noticed it.

**xxx**

A low growl, as if earth itself was tearing apart, has woken up Chichi. She sat up on her bed wondering what exactly has happened. Then she heard the horrifying roar. She jumped from the bed and watched as the wall that connected her room to Goku's tore in half. The ceiling started to collapse a little and rumble fell all around her. She was about to run to the door and out of the danger when she saw _it. _

It had large furry hands and a swishing enormous tail. It roared loudly as it smashed everything around it. Suddenly, it sniffed the air then looked in her direction with its large red eyes. She was paralyzed with fear. In the back of her mind she could hear her Dad calling her and Goku's name but she could not move.

A large paw was coming rapidly in her direction and she watched transfixed as it got closer and closer. Not a single muscle willing to move in order to make her body _run_. She was sure it would smash her, and an involuntary ear-piercing scream tore from her throat, but the hand just clasped around her _softly_, lifting her up.

"Huh?" she huffed looking up, her whole being trembling. The Monster titled his head in a painfully _familiar_ gesture as it sniffed her once more and she felt a sudden pang of déjà vu.

The Monster roared and turned toward the forest, leaving everything behind him except Chichi who was still held safely in his hand. The Monster moved quickly, far too quickly for anyone to catch with them. And the castle, that they were in mere minute before, has already turned into a small dot in the horizon.

Finally they stopped near a river, where the Monster yawned and curled on the ground. He was asleep in less than a minute. She waited a long while then tried to leave the soft embrace of the Monster's hand. But every time she moved, the hand tightened slightly. She sighed then whimpered, as hot tears fell down from her eyes. What was going on? Where did this Monster come from? And what has happened to Goku? The Monster attacked his room first! What if he was hurt? Or worse? He was her friend! She couldn't lose him! And what would happen to her now? Why was she taken? Will she ever see her Father? She hiccupped then put hands on her mouth. She did not want to wake up the Monster. She tried to even her breathing, but the tears had not stopped trailing down her face. It was going to be a _long_ night.

Two hours later she was staring with wide and shocked wyes at the naked body of her best friend. He was still asleep snoring softly, completely unaware of the havoc he has just put in the castle and in her life. She tried to comprehend in her small eight year old mind what it all meant. Was it really Goku who was the Monster? But how could he be? And if he was, then had he k-killed his Grandpa? It bothered her to think that he could be the reason behind the death of his Grandfather. She knew how much his death had hurt him.

Suddenly, she gasped recalling his words. _I wish I could get this Monster for doing it to my Grandpa!_ He- he didn't know! Chichi was only eight but she was smart enough to realize this. He did not know he was the Monster! Oh, what a mess! What should she do now?

She heard a groan coming from Goku and she looked at him, feeling hopelessly unprepared at what she should say or do.

"What happened?" Goku asked as he noticed her. He looked at her with such trusting eyes. "And where are we?" he was staring at the forest around them.

"The Monster of the full Moon came." Chichi said softly, mechanically.

"What?" Goku looked at her immediately. "And I was asleep _again_?"

"You do sleep pretty deep. And maybe you've been hit on your head too." She said smoothly, wondering where all those lies were coming from. But she could _not_ tell him the truth! It would crush him!

"Oh. Where is it now?" Goku asked determined.

"He took us from the castle and brought us here. Then he disappeared when the sun rose." Chichi explained.

"Just like that?" Goku asked incredulously.

"Just like that." Chichi nodded. "And you know what? We _really_ shouldn't look at the full Moon. _Ever_! I think it angers him that we do and that's why he comes."

"Oh. It makes sense, I suppose." Goku said then frowned. "But I want to avenge my Grandpa."

"No!" Chichi yelled and Goku looked at her puzzled. "It's not worth it! It's too strong!"

"Then I have to get stronger!" Goku said, his determination surprising Chichi.

"Goku! Don't! Promise me you won't look at the Moon!" she begged him desperately.

"But-"

"Promise me! And I promise I'll never do so as well." She added, pleadingly. "Your Grandpa wanted this as well, didn't he?"

They stared at each other for a long time and Goku could tell that it meant a lot to Chichi that he made this promise. For the umpteenth time he decided he didn't understand girls. But he liked her enough to abide by her wish.

"Alright. I promise." He said finally.

"Thank you." She smiled relieved.

"Let's call Nimbus and go to the castle." Goku said getting up.

"Ah! Goku!" Chichi screamed covering her eyes.

"What?" he asked puzzled by her behavior.

"You are naked!" She shrieked.

"Oh, yeah, I am." He said, looking at himself. "How did that happen?" he asked puzzled, still looking at his naked body.

"Ugh, I don't know! But you can't stand in front of me naked!" She replied in a squeaky voice, her face red as tomato while her hands has not left her eyes.

"But what should I wear?" He asked stupidly, looking at her.

"Oh, oh!" she whimpered, thinking frantically. What could he wear? She didn't have any clothes to spare him. She only wore this long nightgown. Her nightgown! "Turn around." She said, "I've got an idea."

"Ok." He did as she asked, then heard a tearing sound.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious, turning his head to look at her.

"Ah! Don't turn back!" she shrieked and he obliged, standing with his back to her once more. "I'm getting you something to wear." She explained and then he felt a soft material hitting the back of his head. "Cover yourself with this."

"Cover? It's too small to cover me!" he said looking at the scarf like material, trying to cover his head with it.

"Not _all_ of yourself, just the- well, the- _you know_!" she said in a high pitched voice. And thankfully Goku did know what she meant. He had a few 'naked' incidents during those two years he spent on the Fire Mountain. People really did act strange here when one took off his clothes.

"Ok, I'm done." He said after covering himself and heard Chichi sigh in response.

"Good. Let's go, I'm sure my Dad is really worried about us by now." She said, not looking at him, her cheeks red.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Goku nodded and called his Nimbus. They hardly spoke during their way back, both lost in thoughts. Chichi prayed to Kami that her Father and the villagers would believe the story they were going to tell.

**Xxx**

**Tbc**

**Xxx**

**AN**_ Hope you've like this update. There are a few reasons why it took two years for them to find out about the Monkey: they live in a rural area, where people get up pretty early and go to bet around sunset; both Goku and Chichi are early risers due to their martial training. Also, Goku has been avoiding full Moon._

_Next update should be around May 24__th__, with a chapter titled: _An Adventure Full of Blue Hair.

_See ya then! _

_All feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	5. Pilaf Saga: Ch 4

**Title: Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **3/?  
**Status: **WIP  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search for the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**AN**_ Another update for you all to enjoy! Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
_

_Now, onto the story!  
_

**xxx**

**Chapter Four - An Adventure Full of Blue Hair**

**xxx**

Goku hummed happily a song - one that Chichi had sang to him a couple of weeks ago - as he jumped from one tree to another. He felt like eating a fish for the dinner and if he wanted to eat it he knew it would be best to catch one and bring it to the castle kitchen where it could be prepared. Maybe he should get two? Both him and the Ox-King liked to eat _a lot_!

He jumped from the tall cliff, diving into the ravine and feeling quite happy. He caught the branch of a tree then did a whirl in the air landing on the riverbank gracefully. He stripped quickly to his boxers and put his tail in the water, wiggling it tauntingly.

"Come on, little fishes, I know you're thinking it's a big worm." Goku whispered. Then he felt the familiar pain and pulled his tail up, the fish coming out of the water with it. "Now I gotcha!" he yelled kicking it with a might.

The fish fell to the water, unmoving and Goku pulled it on the shore. It was a pretty large one and he was sure it would be enough for him and the Ox-King right alongside the other dishes that would without a doubt be prepared. It was a shame Chichi had to go to the mountains to tend for her old aunt, who was sick. He _missed_ her cooking.

For the past year Chichi has been helping in the kitchen, learning how to prepare dishes and bake cakes. She was actually quite good at it and really liked this chore as well. Goku was also happy with the arrangement, as her cooking was always slightly better than others and he could always tell which dishes she has prepared for the meal.

Goku walked with the fish bouncing behind him. Chichi took the Nimbus to get to her aunt, thus he had to walk by foot the distance from the lake to the castle. He would have gladly gone with her but the Ox-King needed his help with repairing some houses in the village after the latest storm.

And as such, Goku walked, humming a happy melody, not suspecting what was going to happen in a few moments.

xxx

Not far away a lone car traveled on the old road, heading straight to the Fire Mountain. It was driven by a young teenage girl with aqua blue hair. It was the summer time after her sixteenth birthday and she has just passed her driving license, finally being able to travel on her own. She has planned this journey ever since she had found out that beautiful strange ball in the cellar of her father's home.

She could not sleep for three days wondering what it was. She visited all libraries in her city but couldn't find any information. She was ready to put it away and forget it all, when she walked into one old store. And there it was. Another ball like hers. Only this one had five stars on it instead of two.

What's more, there was a battered, handwritten book beside it, the old legend preserved carefully on its pages. It sounded so wonderful! And what a surprise it was when she had brought the second ball home and put it next to hers, finding they glowed! Immediately, she set some experiments and found out the balls emitted a low electromagnetic wave. With this information it was even easier for her. She just made a simple detector, small enough to fit in her hand and got the locations of all seven balls.

Now she could get _her wish_!

She wasn't paying any attention to the road, lost in the dreamland as a drool formed in the corner of her mouth. She didn't notice the large fish bouncing in front of her car at first, and when she finally did, it was already too late. She tried to maneuver with the steering wheel, but it did nothing for her. She crashed with a bang, her small car stopping across the road.

"Ow!" she heard a painful moan and gasped. _What the hell happened?_ "What are you?! Some kind of a monster?!" she heard a voice and grabbed her gun quickly. A girl needed to keep herself safe, after all! "I've never seen one like you!" the voice shouted. "But I won't let you steal my fish!" _Wha…? _She thought as she felt the car being lifted up. She screamed as she was thrown with it to its side.

The girl shook her head and took the risk to look up the window, then gasped seeing something being aimed at her. She put out the gun and fired without a thought.

"Owie!" the voice shouted. "That hurt!"

"What?" she said looking up. She blinked. In front of her there was a young boy. He looked no older than ten. He was holding his head as he glared at her.

"So a demon has emerged from the monster!" He yelled, hotly.

"I'm not a demon!" She shouted back with no small amount of indignation.

"I don't believe you!" the boy replied, taking up a slim staff. "Now, fight with me demon!"

The girl wasn't _stupid_ and could tell when she didn't stand a chance. There was only one way to proceed now and that was to take a more peaceful approach.

"Wait, wait!" She yelled, getting up in a surrender stance, her hands up in the air. "I'm not a demon! I'm human!"

The boy paused, watching her come out from the car.

"You're a girl!" He said surprised.

"Well of course I am!" She snapped, then backed away as he pointed his fighting staff at her.

xxx

Goku watched the girl in front of her. She was older than him, she looked more like those girls in the village that giggled whenever he came. But she had strange clothes on, ones he's never seen before.

"Don't make a move!" He warned as he walked her around. "You do look like me. But your clothes are strange. You're not from any villages I know." He told her in a puzzled voice, but the deep frown was still present on his face.

"Of course I'm not from _here!"_ she said. "I'm from the _West_ _City."_

This caught his attention. He looked at her, curious now.

"City? You mean civilization?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, duh! Of course!" she said, snobbishly.

He ignored her. "So what is that monster, anyway?" he asked pointing to the turned car.

"That _monster_ happens to be a _car!"_ she said in a 'are-you-kidding-me?' kind of voice. "People make them."

"A car!" he said excited. "So that's what it looks like! No one in the village drives one. But it does look like the car in the book Chichi and I learnt from." He said, watching the car more closely now. Then he turned and took his fish looking back at her.

"Come on!' he told her. "I'll take you to the village. I'm sure you're hungry."

xxx

"Ah… alright." The blue-haired girl agreed reluctantly. He was just a boy, what trouble could he bring her? And an offer of a free meal? She'll be stupid to turn that down. So she walked behind him watching him closely. "You are quite strong for a runt." She observed.

"Thanks!" he said happily. "My Grandpa trained me, then Ox-King took over."

"Ox-King?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's the king of the village. He was my Grandpa's best friend, and I came here to live with him after my Grandpa died."

"I see." She said. _He might be a freak, but I can use that strength of his!_ She thought happily. _And if he lives with the King of the village then it can be even more advantageous for me! _She smiled under her nose.

"So, what's your name?" she asked him, after a moment of silence.

"Goku." He said looking back at her. "Son Goku. And you?"

"I'm… ah- Bulma…" She replied, feeling her face flush.

"Bulma?" he asked, then burst out laughing. "Isn't this a name for women's underwear?" he asked amused.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him loudly. "I didn't pick it!"

He laughed for a moment then started humming some strange happy melody, and they didn't speak anymore.

They walked for about half an hour. She checked the radar and was surprised to learn that they were heading straight to the two dragon balls she came here for. _Lucky!_ She thought happily. This seems to be _easier_ than she had thought!

The village turned out to be quite big. People greeted Goku happily and watched her curiously. But no one dared to approach her. They were wearing the traditional clothes and looked like hard-workers. She was watching everything curiously trying to gauge where the balls could be hidden, when she saw _it_. The tall _castle_ on top of a high hill. It was _magnificent_.

"Whose is _that_?" she asked awed.

"What?" Goku looked at her. "Oh, it's the Ox-King's. He lives there." He said walking to the castle.

_The Ox-King? Living in such a beautiful place? He must be some hottie! _She thought happily walking briskly beside Goku.

"Goku!" A loud voice bellowed, making her jump. "There you are my boy! Did you catch a fish for dinner?"

"I did, sir!" Goku said happily.

Bulma turned around to see who called them and took a step back. _Whoa!_ It was the biggest, scariest, hairiest man she has ever seen. He was wearing a warrior suit and a helmet with binoculars, and in his hand was a menacing looking axe. _Boy, is he ugly!_ She thought.

"And who's got you there, my boy?" The Man bellowed, watching her over, and she felt a cold shiver run down he spin. He sure was scary!

"Oh, this is Bulma." Goku said smiling at her. "I met her in the forest, she's from the civilization. I thought she might be hungry, so I brought her here."

"You did well." The Big man nodded at Goku then turned toward her. "So where are you from exactly?" he asked and Bulma found herself gulping under his scrutiny. He must be some kind of a guard. Maybe one of Ox-King's knights.

"F-from W-west City, Sir." She mumbled.

"West City! That's pretty far!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here, mah girl?"

"I-I'm traveling a-around the world." She said.

"Then you must be tired and hungry." The man said loudly. "Come, I'll give you a room and you can eat the dinner with us at the castle."

"Castle?" she repeated stupidly. A pause. "You mean, you're the Ox-King?!" she yelled pointing at him.

"Well, of course!" The man said. "And who I was supposed to be?"

"I-I don't know, sir!" She found herself replying quickly. He was so big and scary with his looks, that she behaved immediately.

"Then come on." The Ox-King turned around and led the two kids to the castle. "Goku, you better take that fish to the kitchen for dinner, before it spoils here in the sun."

"Right away, sir!" And the boy was gone, leaving the young, _beautiful,_ and full of apprehension and dread teenager alone with the giant. She gulped, trying to smile. Boy, where did she _end up_?

Thankfully the evening turned out alright. The Ox-King gave her a comfy room with a nice bed and her own bathroom, one she put to a good use immediately. After her bath she attended the dinner with her host. The table was full of foods, but the fish was the main course. It amazed her how much Goku ate, it was even more than the giant did himself! Thankfully his manners weren't the worst, but they still need _a lot_ of improvement… She learned that the Ox-King had a daughter and that she was currently in the mountains, taking care of their old relative. All in all, she spend a relatively nice evening.

xxx

Finally, it was the middle of the night. Bulma got up from her bed and put on some clothes. Although, she enjoyed the comfort of the castle, she was on a mission to get her wish fulfilled and could not stall any longer. She needed to find the Balls that were in the castle. She turned on the radar, puzzling over why they were not in the same place. Well, she'll just need to check were they are and then she'll come up with a plan to get them, even if she'll have to steal them.

She sneaked from her room into the corridor and walked quietly to the right, were one of the balls was being held. She traveled for a while until she stopped in front of non-suspicious looking doors. She opened them slowly looking inside. _It's Goku's room!_ She thought surprised. The boy was sleeping peacefully on the bed, the sheet only barely covering him up.

_He sure is a cute little runt, now that he sleeps!_ Bulma thought. She looked around and barely refrained from gasping. Next to the bed, stood a chest of drawers, and on top of it, on a traditional cushion, was the Si Xing Qiu – the Four Stars Ball!

She looked at Goku once, then crept into the room silently, heading straight to the ball. She took it in her hands, admiring it. Then she felt something being pressed to her neck.

"What are you doing here, Bulma? And why are you holding my Grandpa's Ball?" she heard Goku's voice. He must have woken up, and she had not seen nor heard him.

"Um, I got lost?" she tried. He seemed pretty naïve, so maybe she'll get out of it unscathed.

"Hm, I see. But why are you holding my Grandpa's Ball?" he still sounded suspicious.

"I opened those doors, and noticed it. It's beautiful, so I wanted to see it closely." She told him, not bothering to tell all the facts and hoping he'll believe her.

"You shouldn't have taken it." He said simply, then removed the weapon he was holding to her neck (it was his strange staff) and took the ball from her hands. "Only I can hold it, as it was my Grandpa's most precious possession and it's the only thing I have left of him." He said, putting the ball on its place.

"Oh." Bulma said. He was a strange boy, she decided. He seemed a happy, easy going person, without a care in his life, but here she discovered a different side of him.

"I think I'll go to my room." She said and turned. "Sorry for waking you up. Good night."

"Night." He told her not looking back.

She left the strange boy in his room and went to hers. She'll have to think of a way to get the ball from him, she didn't think she'll be able to steal it… Oh well, there was always tomorrow, now's time for bed!

xxx

Bulma was getting ready for her morning bath. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she'll have another opportunity to use a place like this, so she decided to take as many advantages of the comforts the castle provided, as possible. She was just in the process of getting into the foamy water when someone barged into her bathroom.

"Bulma! The castle's on fire, we need to get away from here!" Goku shouted the moment he opened the door.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed and threw at him anything she had near her hand. "Get out! What are you doing here without knocking!"

"But Bulma!" Goku yelped, protecting his head with his hands. "The castle's on fire! We need to get out of it!"

"On fire?" she stopped. "Aaaahhhh! I'm gonna die!"

"Well, you won't if you get out now!" Goku said.

"Ah!" she started throwing at him once more. "Don't look! Turn around!"

Goku did as she told him. "But Bulma-"

"Shut up! I'm putting some clothes on!" she barely managed to put on a night gown, when a fire burst through the window to her bathroom. "Ah! We're gonna die!" she wailed.

Goku turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" he told her, and the las thing she managed to do was to grab her satchel with the Dragon Balls and her DB radar, before she was yanked forcefully. She yelped at being manhandled in such a brutal way but managed to ran alongside him, not really comprehending where her strength was coming from.

They tried to run down the corridor but it was engulfed in fire. They tried a few different directions, but all their ways seemed to be cut off.

"I don't wanna die!" she wailed, now feeling really scared.

"We won't!" Goku said determined. He looked around noticing the wide window in front of them. He frowned. "Come on! We've got no other choice!"

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked frantically, as they run to the window.

"This window is above the deep pond near the castle. We'll jump into it." Goku explained.

"What!" Bulma shrieked. "I won't jump there! We're too high!"

"We're not! And do you want to be a baked turkey?" Goku shot back, grabbing her hand.

"No, Goku, I don't wanna! No! I'm gonna kill yo-aaaaaahhhh!" she shrieked as she found herself being pulled through the window by Goku's jump.

They landed perfectly in the pond and she sputtered, after emerging from the water.

"Ow, ow!" Goku panted. "Are you alright there, tail?" he said.

"Tail?" Bulma looked at him puzzled. Then blinked once. And twice. "Aaaahhh!" she shrieked pointing at him. "You've got a tail!"

Goku turned toward her. "I know I do." He said as if she was stupid.

She stared at him, amazed. Who _was_ this strange boy? She's never met someone like him!

"Goku! Miss Bulma! Are you alright?" The Ox-King bellowed running toward them.

"Yes, we're fine, sir!" Goku said, getting out of the water.

"Speak for yourself!" Bulma mumbled, following him. "What has happened?" she asked.

"The Fire." The Ox-King replied sadly. "The Fire of the Fire Mountain returned!"

**xxx**

**Tbc**

**xxx**

**AN**_ Hope you've like this update. Let me know if you need clarification about the age of the characters.  
_

_Next update should be in two weeks__, with a chapter titled: _The Ways to Kill a Fire. _Some old friends will be visiting our story once more. _

_See ya then! _

_All feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	6. Pilaf Saga: Ch 5

**Title: Last Will: Pilaf Saga  
****Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Warnings: **none  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **4/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What if Grandpa Gohan's last will was for Goku to leave the Forest and live with other people? How would it affect the search for the Dragon Balls? And will Earth have more defenders? A What-if rewrite of the original DB(Z) series.

**AN**_ Another update after some long hiatus. I'll try to keep posting on regular basis but RL already taught me it's going be tough… But the following chapters WILL be coming in the future. _

_Huge thank you to all that has commented on the previous parts. It truly means a lot. We are still close to canon storyline but things will be changing as the story progress. Be patient with me. _

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Chapter five – The Ways to Kill a Fire**

**xxx**

Chichi sat on the Nimbus feeling giddy. Finally, her old aunt was feeling well enough to be on her own and now the small girl could return to her home village. She missed her father and her best friend Goku. It was the first time, since he has come five years ago, that they had been separated for so long. She never thought about it but once he started to live with them, they have always spent their time together, learning, exploring and training. And now, when they haven't seen each other for the past two weeks, she found herself missing her best friend. She was so glad she's going to see him soon!

She urged the Nimbus to go faster and the cheerful cloud complied. Chichi could swear the Kinto'un missed its Master as much as she. She laughed at herself, feeling joyous.

_Wow, it sure is getting hot this summer!_ She thought as she got closer to her home village. She just needs to pass this mountain and she'll see-

She gasped at the sight before her eyes. The Fire Mountain, the place where her home was situated, was living up to its name once more. Her eyes hurt from the bright fire engulfing the entire mountain. She hoped to never see this sight again. She circled the mountain looking for anyone, then noticed her father near the pond. She jumped from the Nimbus when she was near him.

"Dad!" She shouted heading straight at him.

"Chichi!" A young voice called her, happily. "You're back!"

"Goku!" She smiled and ran instead to him, throwing her hands around him in a hug. Then she pulled away looking at the castle. "What has happened?"

"The Fire has returned, Chichi." Her father answered sadly.

"But how?" She asked puzzled. "And when?"

"Just this morning." The Ox-King replied.

"And we managed to take all the people from the castle, too." Goku added.

"What kind of fire is this?" A new voice asked and Chichi turned around. Before her stood an older girl, maybe around sixteen, wearing a rapidly drying nightgown. Her hair was blue, just like were her eyes.

"Who are you?" Chichi asked.

"My name is Bulma." The girl introduced herself. "And will someone answer me?"

"This is a magical fire that protects my castle." The Ox-King said. "It was started here ten years ago to protect the wealth but we needed to put it out five years later with- _The Bansho fan_!" The Ox-King said, loudly. "Chichi, Goku, you can go to Master Roshi once again to get the Bansho fan!" He said excitedly.

"You're right!" Goku said, brightening. "Come on, Chichi!" He yelled, jumping on the Flying Nimbus.

Chichi nodded and jumped behind him with a practiced ease. "But you're going to tell me exactly what has happened and who that Bulma is!" She told him as they rushed into the air.

Goku just laughed. "Good to have you back!" He told her, then he explained what has happened for the past two weeks.

It didn't take them long to get to the small island of Master Roshi. The house was standing on the tiny island just like the last time. The Old Hermit was sweeping the ground around his home, talking with his Turtle.

"Hello, Master Roshi!" Goku shouted, jumping from the cloud.

"My, my, my." Roshi turned toward the pair and squinted at them for a moment. "As long as I live and breathe…. The Kinto'un!" He murmured. "Yes, I thought I might see you again once more."

"How you're feeling?" Goku asked happily.

"Good!" Master Roshi answered smiling widely. "And how's the cloud holding up, boy?"

"Great!" Goku said happily. "It helps us a lot."

"Of course it does! I got it straight from Kami-sama, himself!" Master Roshi boasted then looked closely at them. "So what does bring you here?"

"Oh! Right." Goku said. "We need the Bansho Fan again!" He said.

"The Bansho Fan? Didn't I lend it to you a few years ago, when I gave you the cloud?" Roshi asked thoughtfully.

"You did, sir." Chichi replied, jumping from the cloud herself. "But the fire around the mountain has returned and we need it once more."

"I see." He said, watching them carefully.

"Please! Please, help us!" Chichi said, pleadingly. "We really need it!"

"It may not help you this time, you say the fire has returned." Roshi said, seriously.

"Oh, but it did keep it away for the past five years!" Chichi replied, hopefully.

"I'm sure it'll help." Goku added. "And we'll return it like we did the last time."

"Oh, alright." Roshi nodded. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't lend it to you." He turned to the house. "You just wait here while I get that fan."

He walked in to the house, leaving Goku and Chichi outside. They could hear his rummaging around the house as he looked for the fan. Suddenly, he appeared in the window, with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's funny… Hey, Turtle, do you know where I put the Bansho Fan?" he asked.

"If I'm not mistaken you've been using it as a pot holder." The Turtle answered.

"P-pot h-holder…?" Chichi squeaked.

Roshi's jaw dropped as his face paled. "You don't mean _that_ was the magic fan!" He said, a dread in his voice. "I spilled some Wonton soup on it… and it was so stained I threw it away." He admitted.

Now it were Goku and Chichi's jaws that dropped.

"What!" Goku yelled, unbelievingly.

"You t-threw it… a-away…?" Chichi squeaked once more, rising hands to her mouth in shock.

"Not one of his better moments." The Turtle commented.

"Does it mean we'll never go home?" Chichi whispered.

"Don't worry, Chi." Goku said turning toward her. "We'll think of something."

"Don't fret!" Roshi bellowed, making the kids jump in surprise and turn toward him. "Since the fault is mine… I'll personally travel to the Fire Mountain and put out the inferno." He said seriously.

"What?" Chichi asked, hopefully.

"Wow, you can really do that?" Goku looked at the old man with excited eyes.

"Of course I can! There is nothing the Muten Roshi can't do!" He said boastingly. He disappeared in the house, as Goku and Chichi sat down on the Nimbus, waiting for him.

"Ok!" They heard Roshi yell, as he walked out from the house. "Let's go!"

"You changed for this?" Goku questioned, looking at him puzzled.

"Hehehe, figured it would be good to look professional for this." Roshi, said embarrassedly. "Now, let's roll!"

"But… I thought you couldn't ride the Nimbus. What are you gonna do?" Goku asked him, remembering the first time he met the Old Master.

"Hehehe, I'm the Turtle Master, am I not?" Roshi asked, boastingly, puffing his chest slightly. He raised his hand and yelled. "Baby gamera, come to me!"

Both Goku and Chichi looked up the sky as something started flying toward them. It twirled around, fire coming from six holes. Finally it landed on the beach. It turned out to be a shell.

"Wow!" Goku said excited as he watched it. Suddenly a head and four legs appeared, and the gamera spoke.

"At your service, my lord…!" It said to the Turtle Master, not acknowledging the other two people.

"Can you fly me o the Fire Mountain?" Roshi asked, as he seated himself on the strange animal.

"Oh, yeah!" The gamera answered.

"Turtle, keep an eye on the Island." Roshi turned to his pet.

"I'd prefer to keep an eye on you, sir!" The Turtle shot back, warily, but the Old Hermit ignored him.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

Goku and Chichi looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. Goku looked at Roshi and making sure he was right behind him, urged the cloud to move and off to the Fire Mountain they were.

It was even hotter at their village than before when they arrived. By now the villagers gathered near their King watching the blasted mountain in fear and apprehension. Goku made the Nimbus fly to them.

"Goku and your daughter are back!" Bulma shouted, pointing to the nearing cloud.

"Good!" The Ox-King replied and turned to the incoming pair. "Did ya bring the Bansho Fan?" he asked the children, excited.

"Well, Master Roshi doesn't have it anymore." Goku said.

"What!" The Ox-King shouted, disbelievingly.

"The Old Man threw it away, after staining it with a _Wanton Soup_!" Chichi added, a disdainful undertones could be heard in her voice.

"_Who_ does such a thing?" Bulma asked, wondering for the thousand time, how did she end up in this nuts' house.

"But what are we going to do now?" The Ox-King bellowed.

"Don't worry, Daddy!" Chichi said. "Master Roshi told us he'll come himself to put out the fire!"

"Yeah." Goku nodded then turned around as his sensitive ears picked up the sound. "And here he comes! Look!" He said excitedly, pointing to the sky.

The Ox-King and Bulma blinked at the rapidly turning thing that flew toward them. Finally, it landed nearby, the Old Hermit's back turned toward them.

"Hot dang!" The Ox-King exclaimed. "My invincible Old Master! Long time no see!"

"This is an invincible master?" Bulma asked, skeptically. He looked so fragile she thought he'll fall down if she pushed him.

"He is." Goku said happily. "He was my Grandpa's Master, too."

The Old Man stood up on his animal's back. Bulma, Ox-King, Goku and Chichi watched him in anticipation, as he slid down from the flying gamera slowly. Then they blinked simultaneously as he retched distastefully.

"Oh, I hate flying…" He groaned between his hurling.

"Our hopes lies on this man…?" Bulma asked disbelievingly. She might just write the Dragon Balls off, she sighed, resignedly.

"Doesn't look good, ne?" Chichi nodded at her, a doubtful look on her face as well.

The Old Man whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his traditional shirt, then turned to face the mountain as if nothing has happened.

"Hee-hoo!" He said, admiring the fire. "That's a one _inferno_, all right!"

"And you can put that out?" Goku asked, as he whipped his forehead.

"Hmrph." The Old Master snorted then turned suddenly to the giant standing to the right. "Gyu-Mao!" he called.

"Y-yes, sir?" The giant asked, taking a step toward his old master.

"Getting a bad reputation?" Roshi questioned not looking back at his former pupil, his voice stern. "I heard those treasures of yours cost a few lives, heh?"

"Ah, y-you speak truly, sir!" The Ox-King said, a shameful undertone in his voice. He fell down on his knees and bowed respectfully before Roshi. "Oh the shame I bear!" He wailed. "If you put out the inferno, Master, I'll destroy all my treasures!" He vowed.

"Let's not go overboard." Roshi said calmly. "I'm just disappointed you can't put out that li'l tiny inferno, yourself…"

"Master…" The Ox-King whimpered.

"Alas, I promised the kids I'll help, so I will." _What else can I do since it threw the blasted Fan away!_ "Alrightie!" He yelled, happily. "Time to douse a fire!"

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Goku said happily, his excited eyes solely focused on the Turtle Hermit.

"You think?" Chichi asked him, her voice less excited then his.

"Sure! He was your father's and my Grandpa's Old Master, he must be _amazing_!" Goku said looking at her for a moment.

"I suppose." Chichi admitted. "Let's see what he does and then we'll know." She smiled and both of them turned to watch the Turtle Hermit.

Roshi threw his walking stick at Ox-King, then put down his turtle shell. He stretched a bit on his right knee then the left. He jumped once, then twice, then he raised his arms, popping his back. Finally, he put down his shirt.

Bulma gasped as she saw what was around the Old Man's neck. _A Dragon Ball_! She was sure of it! Oh what a luck! She just found another one! Now she'll just have to think of a way to get it.

"Let's get down to it." The Old Man said seriously, then walked to the nearest fence with purpose. He put his hands on it and raised his leg. He tried to pull himself for a moment, finally calling out.

"Oh, some help here?"

The four spectators fell down then Goku run to give the Old Man a boast so he could stand on the fence. He swayed unsurely on the narrow fence until he finally seemed to gain his balance.

"O-oh, ok. H-here it goes." He squeaked, then turned to face the fire. He breathed deeply once, then twice, then he yelled, straining his muscles. "Gyaaaa!"

They all watched fascinated as the Old Man's body seemed to gather power and old muscles seemed to build up. Then their jaws dropped as his tinny, scrawny body changed into one of a fighter's, giving him quite a look. _He surely doesn't look like an old man now!_ Bulma thought disbelievingly. Chichi watched with surprise and a rising admiration. Goku was even more excited than before.

"Ah! It's building up! The KameHame Ha Wave!" The Ox-King exclaimed, excitedly. "It's Master's Legendary Move! He gathers all his dormant energy into one blast!"

"Ka- " The Old Man chanted, as whirls of raw power gathered around him. "-me-" He put his hands together near his right hip. "Ha- " A glow gathering there. "-me-"Then he threw his hands in front of him with a shout. "Ha!"

The glow turned into a white stream of power that flew rapidly toward the Fire Mountain. Everyone, including the Ox-King, watched as the Mountain disappear behind the blinding light of the blast.

"Phew. That was a big one." Master Roshi huffed as he supported his arms on his legs, breathing heavily.

"Am-am-amazing!" Goku, Chichi and Bulma said, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"Um, invincible Master." The Ox-King said tentatively. "You put out the fire, alright. But you blew it with my castle, too!"

"What?" Roshi looked to see. Oh, Kami! It was _gone_! The whole _mountain_ was gone. "Oops!" He laughed, sheepishly. "Seems I don't know my own strength!"

Everyone except Master Roshi fell down.

"Ah, but where are we going to live now?!" Chichi screamed at the Old Master, recovering the fastest of them all.

"Ah, Chichi" The Ox-King said. "We still have the big house in the village."

"Yeah." Goku nodded then he walked to Master Roshi. "That was cool! Teach me how to do it!"

"Ha! Dream on, lad!" Roshi answered as he put on his shirt and the turtle shell. "It takes fifty years of heard training to learn that."

"Fifty…" Goku mouthed, as Roshi went to speak with Ox-King and Chichi. Bulma watched them from a distance, deep in thoughts.

Goku frowned. He has just seen how Master Roshi had done it, so he might as well try it, right? He mimicked the hands moves, getting them together, mouthing the words "kame" then put the hands near his hip "Hame" and threw them toward the nearest building – the village fountain – "Ha!" A small, but nevertheless impressive for a first time, amount of energy flew from his hands destroying the fountain instantly.

Everyone turned toward to noise, surprised, then gawked at Goku, shocked. The boy stood with his hands outstretched in front of him, watching the destroyed fountain.

"I guess, I just managed one." He mumbled. "Nowhere near as good as his though." He added desolately watching his hands carefully.

"Goku!" Chichi ran up to him. "You just _did_ it!" She said excitedly. "I want to try it, too!"

"It wasn't as impressive as his." Goku said to her.

"He- he just…" The Ox-King exclaimed, disbelievingly then nodded knowingly. "But he _is_ Gohan's grandson."

"Gohan's?" Roshi turned to him. "Son Gohan's?"

"Aye. He came to live with us five years ago after Gohan's death."

"Gohan's dead?" Roshi said shocked. "My, my what a loss."

"Aye." Ox-King nodded.

Roshi looked at the boy. "I do remember something about Son Gohan picking up a child with a tail. Now that you mention it, I can see his and your training there." he mused.

"Goku's quite an unordinary kid, ya know?" Ox King said, watching the boy. "Pretty strong and fast. He and Chichi are inseparable, always either training and sparring or exploring the woods and mountains. Never seen such a formidable pair."

"I see." Roshi said looking back at the two children in front of them. Chichi tried to mimic the movements and Goku was correcting her stance. She hadn't tried the move yet. "Maybe I _should_ get him as a disciple then."

Gyu Mao looked back, startled. "What? Master! You never take any students now!" Ox King exclaimed surprised.

Roshi was still observing the kids. "He may exceed me one of this days, and if you say your daughter is as good as him, I might take them both."

"It will be an honor, Master!" Ox-King said proudly.

"Now, do you have something to eat?" Roshi turned to Ox-King. "That wave does take up your energy!"

"Sure!" Ox-King replied. "There should be plenty of foods in my Village House."

They called the kids and Bulma and all of them went to the Ox house, the villagers following their King's steps, heading to their respective homes.

Finally, the threat of the Fire Mountain seemed to be over.

**xxx**

**tbc**

**xxx**

**AN**_ Next update should be titled: _The Legend of the Dragon Balls _with Bulma plotting while Goku innocently putting himself into the middle of the adventure._

_See ya then! _

_All feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
